


I gave you my heart

by nurkat, Sandmann



Series: Leonard McCoy x Reader December [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurkat/pseuds/nurkat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmann/pseuds/Sandmann
Summary: This is a little epilogue to "Last Christmas"
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Series: Leonard McCoy x Reader December [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	I gave you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a little epilogue to "Last Christmas". We hope you like it!

After the accident, Leonard came to visit you at the hospital every day. At first, you had been too weak to talk much but you looked forward to seeing him nonetheless. You drew comfort from him being there with you, holding your hand and giving you reassuring smiles. It took you longer to recover than you had anticipated, but three weeks into the new year you were finally discharged.

When Leonard learned that you had no family close by, he insisted on taking care of you. He picked you up and took you to your place.

You thanked the heavens above for having spent the weekend before the accident deep cleaning your small apartment as you keyed the door open to allow both of you inside. From then on Leonard came over as soon as he got off work and stayed ridiculously late each night, taking care of chores, making sure you ate and didn’t overexert yourself. He took you out for short walks, played old fashioned board games with you at night, and after he made sure you were tucked in comfortably, he pulled up a chair and read to you until you’d fall asleep.

You loved listening to his voice, you felt warm and safe in his presence. You had become very close, and soon you could not imagine a life without Leonard McCoy in it. In fact, you tried to focus on this silver lining.

Today was the day that both of your hard work had led up to.

You took a deep breath as you looked in the mirror, resisting the urge to put on more makeup. You couldn’t even remember the last time you went out, let alone getting dressed up to do so.

You knew Leonard thought you were beautiful. He had told you many times before, and you felt your cheeks blush when you thought of it. You smiled to yourself before turning away from the mirror. You preferred the natural look anyways; always simple, yet elegant.

When the doorbell to your apartment chimed your heart fluttered before you swallowed it back down. It was Leonard, just as it had always been him at your door every day for the past weeks, but today was different.

You opened the door and Leonard was immediately smitten by you. He gave you a bright smile as his hazel eyes found yours.

He looked amazing in his dress pants. His shirt was pressed and his cologne sauntered on the air. You couldn't help but smile.

He looked at you and paused, the corner of his lip curling into a smile. “You look stunnin’, darlin’.” He couldn’t take his eyes off you. His voice was low and the smell of his cologne became more intense as he leaned into you to brush a light kiss on your cheek. You could feel them flush heavily. “You sure you’re up for this?”

You nodded, still smiling from ear to ear. “There’s nothing I’d rather do tonight. With you.”

You gladly took the arm he offered you and pulled the door shut behind you. You didn’t need him to steady you anymore, this was not like the first few times you had been going out for a walk together when you had to lean on him when the pain was still lingering inside you and could strike out at the slightest wrong movement.

Tonight, you simply enjoyed his reassuring presence without being physically dependent on it.

You walked along the street on this evening which was particularly warm for early February.

“Len, we finally get to go on a date,” you breathed, excited and nervous at the same time. You shouldn’t have been, though. The past month had been filled with a whirlwind of emotions and there had been so many intimate moments between the two of you.

He had taken care of you when you had been at your most vulnerable and it had led to him knowing you on a deeper level than you’d usually get to know someone in such a short time. You felt like you had known Leonard for a thousand years by now. And yet, you were still swallowing butterflies.

“I can’t believe we had to go through all this, just for me to ask you out,” he teased.

“I know, “ you chuckled, then glanced at him sideways, sending him a cocky half-smile. “All that education of yours, Doctor, and yet you were still slow when it came to asking me out.”

“Well, Doctor, if that ain’t the damnd truth,” he smiled and pulled you closer to press a soft kiss on your hair.

You sighed contently and held on to him tighter, feeling grateful for having him in your life. You could have done without the accident, the surgery, the pain, and the entire recovery process. If this had been what was needed to get to this point in your life right now; if you had to go through all of it to finally be with the man you loved, it had all been, without a doubt, worth it.

Maybe there was some higher reason behind the things that happened in life. If it were fate, you didn’t know. But you were thankful that it had brought the two of you together in this way.

You continued walking to the restaurant, but when you were crossing a bridge he stopped you mid-way over the water. The sun was setting, and the sky looked like cotton candy. The river beneath you was quietly flowing, reflecting the sky like a piece of artwork.

“Y/N,” he said, looking quite serious all of a sudden, his brow almost furrowing in concern. All you could do was look back into these hazel eyes that you found locked onto yours. Your stomach knotted.

“Y/N, I love you.”

You lifted your eyebrows in surprise at these words, but before you were able to reply, he leaned in closer and delicately pressed his lips to yours. Your hand immediately found its way to his cheek as you relaxed into his touch and returned the gesture. You smiled against his lips. “I have loved you, Leonard McCoy, for a very long time.” You wrapped your arms around him in an intimate hug, burying your face in the crook of his neck, taking in his familiar scent, and enjoying every single bit of this moment.

He was careful not to squeeze you too hard, and when he eventually pulled away, he cupped your cheek with his hand, his thumb caressing your skin gently. Your smile felt like it reached both of your earrings and it would not subside. He smiled back at you, then offered his arm again for you to take once more.

“Shall we?” He asked softly.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always: if you liked this story, let us know!
> 
> We’ll start posting a new story tomorrow!


End file.
